Faux amis
by Atypique
Summary: Un sombre jeu de piste dont Avril semble avoir été désignée messagère à son insu s'établit, laissant dans son sillon incompréhension, angoisse, désir, sang, amnésies, doutes,…


« Mais c'est magnifique ça, Alice ! »

« Ouais ouais, mais attends la suite ! Après, il voulait savoir si un divin dîner aux chandelles intéresserait une certaine 'déesse blonde'... ? »

Avril, tenant aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait sur le maigre coin, seul espace libre du bureau de Marlène, narrait ses dernières aventures et exposait les nouvelles fraîches à son amie. Et elle comptait bien convaincre celle-ci de l'impact positif qu'un rendez-vous avec Glisssant aurait sur elle. Et ce, malgré la moue que Marlène affichait.

« Rhooo allez Marlène, fais un effort quoi ! Je t'ai pas annoncé un assassinat non plus ! »

« Enfin Alice, ne parle pas de malheur ! Il ne me déplaît pas, c'est... c'est le commissaire qui ne l'apprécie pas... »

« Mais on s'en carre de Laurence ! »

« Alice ! »

Marlène observa la journaliste d'un air sévère. Elle détestait que son amie parle de cette façon, et plus encore lorsque le commissaire en était le sujet, c'était si peu distingué et parfaitement inadapté à une femme.

« Ce que j'veux dire, c'est que c'est pas Laurence qui doit accepter ce tête-à-tête, j'me trompe ? »

« Non, évidemment, mais... »

« 'Mais quoi Marlène ? Aucune loi n'indique que ton patron doit être mêlé à ce genre de décisions ! Si t'as envie d'y aller, t'y vas un point c'est tout. Va vraiment falloir te sortir de la tête que c'est les hommes qui décident tout ici... La direction du monde ne leur est pas réservée ! »

« Alors, Avril, encore à fulminer sur la position de la femme dans la société ? Et par la même occasion monter mon innocente et dévouée secrétaire contre moi ? »

Laurence venait de faire son entrée dans son bureau, accompagné par les habitués de la maison, l'élégance, le cynisme et la misogynie.

Les apparitions indésirables de la jeune femme étant devenues assez régulières pour que l'on puisse les qualifier de visites récurrentes, Swan ne s'étonna pas de sa venue au commissariat, sans pour autant l'accueillir chaleureusement... il ne faut pas rêver non plus, un nuisible est un nuisible, même adorable, il n'en reste pas moins un parasite aux yeux du commissaire.

« Vous verrez bien, quand la sciences aura progressé et qu'on découvrira sûrement la preuve de l'égalité de la femme et de l'homme, vous tomberez de haut ! En attendant, moi j'ai pas besoin de preuves. »

« Vous ne vous arrêtez vraiment jamais, Avril... **Go to rest** ! »

Il insista sur ses derniers mots, appliquant son parfait accent anglais sous les regards interloqués des deux femmes présentes à ses côtés.

Alice, ignorante en langues modernes et c'est pourquoi hésitante, coupa court au silence installé :

« Bah, j'étais sur le point de partir, mais bon, vu que vous insistez pour que je reste, j'vais pas vous contrarier... »

« Oui bon, la seule idée de partager mon oxygène avec vous me contrarie, alors on est pas à ça près Avril ! »

« Tandis que de respirer le même air qu'une majorité de déments et de dangereux détraqués pas peut-être ? »

« Parce que vous trouvez votre place ailleurs que dans cet ensemble ? »

Alice s'apprêtait à lâcher une réplique cinglante de son jus, promettant un interminable affrontement verbal, mais Marlène y coupa court en posant la question qui bouillonnait dans son esprit depuis l'arrivée du commissaire :

« Je n'y comprends décidément jamais rien ! A l'instant vous souligniez pourtant que la présence d'Alice vous était importante puisque vous l'avez prié de rester ! »

Les rouages de la mécanique intellectuelle de Laurence, dont le propriétaire vantait si souvent les mérites, mirent plusieurs secondes à trouver la source de l'idée saugrenue qui avait jaillit de l'esprit beaucoup moins subtil de sa secrétaire...

« Oui, alors Marlène, le jour où il m'arrivera de quémander la compagnie de cette sangsue je serai à inquiéter et à plaindre ! **Rest** ne signifiant aucunement _rester,_ j'ai précisément ordonné à Avril d'aller se reposer... »

« Reste ne veut pas dire rester? » demanda une Marlène encore plus désorientée qu'auparavant.

« Ce sont de 'faux amis' Marlène. » tenta Laurence.

« Y'a pas qu'en anglais qu'on en trouve, hein... » compléta Alice, sous l'œil réprobateur de Swan.

« Ce n'était pas indispensable, Avril » qui insista ses dires par un regard vers Marlène à l'air déphasée.

« Aaaah, mais j'ai compris alors les faux amis ! » s'écria la belle blonde platine, ayant droit à l'air saisi partagé par les deux spectateurs de son illumination, qui se retournèrent tous deux vers elle.

« Et bien oui ! Par exemple, Hervé le boucher, l'ami charcutier de Tonton Télésphore, figurez vous qu'après avoir hérité, il n'a pas même laissé une tranche de jambon pour remercier ce- »

« Oublie pas Brutus et Judas à ta liste de faux amis alors... » chuchota théâtralement Alice, sur le ton de l'humour à l'adresse de Marlène, alors que Laurence lui, était trop abasourdit par les explications reçues pour réagir.

« Vous, pas la peine de l'encourager ! »

Alice adressa un de ses sourires emplit de fierté et d'ironie à l'adresse de Laurence. Elle enchaîna :

« Et du coup, _I rest ou I rest pas_ ? »

Elle eut droit à une nouvelle série d'expressions allant de l'égarement le plus total au mécontentement, ce dernier étant de toute manière perpétuel, alors pas bien grave. C'est royalement qu'elle fit face à ces émotions délibérément provoquées.

« Bien sûr que tu restes puisque le commissaire l'a si gentiment proposé ! » trancha Marlène, un sourire radieusement gigantesque et débordant de sincérité, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition.

L'intéressé releva à peine la remarque, ayant depuis longtemps capitulé face à ce qui semblait être, un combat perdu d'avance. Comptant centrer son attention sur un but précis : se concentrer comme il le pouvait, il s'assit sur le siège faisant face à son bureau. Mais un détail entravait encore cet objectif :

« Avril ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Et bien ? »

« _Et bien_ quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ? »

« Ah ben c'est toute la question justement... » déclara-t-elle, comme si cela relevait de l'évidence la plus frappante.

« Alors, il va vraiment me falloir un traducteur pour espérer vous comprendre ou vous vous appliquez à former des phrases compréhensibles ? »

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui contrôlait depuis plus d'une heure la fébrilité de ses Sens de reporter mis à mal depuis l'annonce reçue à son adresse, que Jourdueil s'était empressé de lui communiquer. Son patron espérant sans aucun doute un article à la hauteur de la une de son journal, et Avril son nom au bas de cette première page.

« Déjà que j'aime pas quand vous me prenez pour un chien mais être le dindon de la farce, très peu pour moi, merci j'ai déjà donné ! » répliqua la jolie rousse sur un ton emplit d'agacement.

« Avril, accouchez ou c'est la césarienne qui vous attends ! »

« Et me menacez pas, hein ! Ou... j'appelle la police ! Déjà que c'est vous qui m'avez fait déplacer jusqu'ici. »

« Très spirituel... Et qu'entendez-vous par 'fait déplacer jusqu'ici' puisque c'est vous qui parasitez mon espace de travail ? »

« Allô ! J'vous parle de votre appel _fantôme_ au journal ! »

« Marlène c'est vous qui avez fait appeler _La Voix du Nord_ ? »

L'intéressée sembla sortir de sa torpeur en se rendant compte que l'on s'était adressé à elle, mais secoua négativement la tête de son éternel air stupéfait. La secrétaire avait beau avoir suivi l'entièreté du commun débat pour ces deux adversaires, elle n'en restait jusqu'à présent que spectatrice et n'avait pas prévu d'intervenir.

« Ouais ben j'vois surtout qu'on m'a encore prit pour une cloche et que tout le monde s'en fout ! Je bosse hein moi, je- » commença une Avril remontée.

« Oui et bien la prochaine fois, en bonne journaliste compétente, vous veillerez à vérifier vos sources avant de foncer tête bêche comme vous en avez l'habitude. » la coupa Laurence.

« Ça va hein, j'ai compris pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou ! Et euuh... vous trouvez pas ça louche du coup ? » reprit-elle sur son ton de reporter à l'affût d'une bride d'information.

« Dehors Avril ! »

* * *

 _Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une mise en abyme de ce qui va suivre, c'est pourquoi le rapport entre le résumé et ce chapitre peut paraitre abstrait. Mon écriture est susceptible de ne pas enchanter, en effet c'est une première pour moi ! N'hésitez donc pas à me conseiller._

 _Cette série me tient particulièrement à cœur, et j'espère respecter au mieux les caractères respectifs des personnages qui l'animent._

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'étant étudiante, il est possible que je ne réponde pas aux attentes de tout un chacun, même si je m'y efforce._

 _Bonne lecture, enjoyyy (peut-être)_


End file.
